a missed calling
by mongoose07
Summary: A killer is stalking the streets. 3 years after the host club disbands and 2 years after tamaki and haruhi exchange rings, Tamaki is found dead. Who's the killer? as Tamakis wife, Haruhi takes it upon herself to find out. Chapter 2 now in! read on lol!
1. Chapter 1

**A missed calling…**

_He ran, terrified of the large yet graceful figure that pursued him. His breath came in frightened gasps that turned to steam in the cold, wet air. The rain splashed around them as they ran, causing a torrent of water that became a small stream._

_And then, there was nowhere to run._

_He turned in terror and saw that his pursuer was now upon him, less than 3 yards away. He fell to his knees and sobbed._

"_Please, spare me, I have a wife and children!" he begged as he cowered and shook on the ground._

_His pursuer grunted and kicked him in the stomach with the toe of his boot. The man groaned and assumed the foetal position. His pursuer smirked, at last, he thought, I have him cornered, now I can make him pay for the way he's made me suffer all these years._

"_P-please!" the man stammered. the larger figure looked into his eyes; he saw the fear and confusion that now over took the cowering form._

"_I-is it money you want?" the smaller man stammered "I have plenty"_

_His pursuer smiled._

"_C'mon" the man said "We can work it out!"_

_His chasers look of triumph suddenly turned to that of anger. This man, he thought, this slimy weasel, now cowering at my feet, expects me to bargain, with money!_

_The giant man turned away from him and muttered from under his hood "I have as much money as you, if not more"_

_This bewildered the smaller man, he was one of the wealthiest men in Japan, but this man thought he equalized him in the eyes of wealth!_

"_W-well… how about you have more! You can never have too…much…"_

_His pursuer had been fumbling in his pockets, and from the inside one he drew a Hech and Kochler semi-automatic handgun and tested its weight._

"_NO! PLEASE!" The man screamed "WE CAN WORK IT OUT!"_

_His pursuer growled "No deals." he slowly removed his hood, and turned to the man._

"_Y-you!" the man cried "But why?"_

"_We both know the answer to that." he said darkly, and coldly and deliberately, pulled the trigger. The man slumped like rag doll. The fight was won; the cat had caught the mouse _

"_You always were a bastard, Suou-kun." And with that he turned and ran into the night._

I know it's the cheap cheesy thing all new writers bring in but could you review it and tell me if you want the next chapter.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

She had been crying for several days.

After the phone call that informed Haruhi Suou that her husband had been killed, she had let the phone drop from her hands and hit the floor with a loud _clunk!_ She refused to believe it, since a romance in her 1st year at Ouran academy, she and her husband had been inseparable. But now this!

She had cried ever since.

She had identified the body on that day, and had seen her husbands face screwed up in terror, and the bullet that had perforated his head lay in a dish next to the corpse. She was so upset that she had wanted to throw it out of a window, scream at it to make it pay.

The sharp _DRIING_! of the doorbell shook her out of her pensive state of mind. Still clutching her pillow she made her way through her house. _His house actually, but it'll be mine now_. She thought glumly. She got to the door and opened it.

An astonishing sight met her eyes.

The entire host club, as she had remembered them (except for their unnaturally stony expressions) had turned out to support her.

Hikaru and Kaoru spoke first in a chorus that made even Haruhi laugh: "Awww still as cute as ever!" they exclaimed and started their old fussing over her figure. Kyouya stepped forward and addressed her "Haruhi, I can tell you now that we share your grief." Hikaru and Kaoru continued even though he spoke. 'Still flat chested!' 'Never changed your hair!' 'Still prefer…' "ENOUGH!!" Kyouya yelled above the rabble. Hikaru and Kaoru hid behind Haruhi. "Aw Kyouya-sempai! You always spoil the fun!" they said in unison. Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose and said in his usual cool voice; "Now suou-kun, I mean Tamaki." he double took. "May have been an idiot, but he was a good friend, to all of us." he concluded.

"WAAAAH!!! POOR TAMA-CHAN!!" Cried Hunny as he hid behind Mori.

Haruhi lifted her tear stained face. "thank you, thank you all, it's good to see you again."

"The police will catch who-ever did this you know." Kyouya said.

Haruhi shook her head; "No, they rang up concluding there was no evidence."

"Shit!" Kyouya cursed.

"But," continued Haruhi, "Even if they can't, we can, failing that, I can. I'll catch the bastard and bring him to justice!"


End file.
